


BB Thor and Loki

by disco-mouse (swamp_mouse)



Category: The Avengers (2012), Thor (2011)
Genre: Gen, young loki, young thor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-24
Updated: 2012-06-24
Packaged: 2017-11-08 11:53:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/442925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swamp_mouse/pseuds/disco-mouse





	BB Thor and Loki

[](http://disco-mouse.deviantart.com/art/BB-Thor-and-Loki-310285707)


End file.
